the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Worm
'Mission Details' *'Date': 6/9/13 *'Submitted by': Sankuro Chikamatsu *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Shinkiro Gami *'Recapper': Shinkiro Gami *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Sankuro Chikamatsu *Ryujin Akabara *Jeisen Uchiha *Celesete. 'Mission Profile' Goal: Kill the 'woman.' chunin exam rank up Mission Recap All four ninja awake from slumber in an unnaturally dark area and on cold floor. As the ninja begin talking Celeste users her chakra to create light so that they can all see. They notice they are in a forested area and a plaque lies near them. The plaque is choppy and simple, it reads, "Welcome to the bloody mist! Here we find community service is the most important element in a ninja. As such we’ve a task for you. A crossed the way, and over the lake, to the south, there lives a woman. We need her killed." Rolled up at the bottom of the plaque is a map. The map leads through the forest, over a lake, and eventually to the woman's house. As the party continue into the forest it takes on a scene from a horror movie. The forest is only slightly brighter than the area they awoke in, the tree's are twisted, dead, and dying, and the undergrowth beneath them is thick. The party hears a piercing howl in the night and sees movement through the trees. They attempt to climb and use the trees to their advantage. This give them some time to prepare and a good vantage point as two werewolves burst through the trees. Sankuro is able to knock one of the beasts from a tree with his puppet as they chase after the ninja. Ryujin moves to flank the other beast, but is quickly cornered. Jeisen saves her by using his extreme body flicker. Celeste slices one beast with her severing gale and Sankuro strikes the same with Reaper. Ryujin throws a kunai at the other and strikes it with her water vortex. Both wolves move to attack the party. The least injured of the two wolves moves to attack Riujin, it clamps down on her shoulder refusing to let go. Jeisen plays the hero again and leaps onto the beasts back slicing its mouth open with a kunai, and forcing it to let go of Ryujin. Sankuro finishes off the beast with Reaper, though reaper is heavily damaged when smeared with the beasts acid like blood. Ryujin kills the last one with a paper bomb, Jeisen jumps in front of her to shield her from the blast and is rather injured from that. The party then continues to lake where they find a boat moored and waiting for them. By some odd chance of fate the boat is untrapped and perfectly fine, they ride it across the like without a problem. In the distance the party sees a house. They throw a rock at the house and an old woman comes out to investigate. Seeing no one she returns to her house. Jeisen and Celeste then go knock on the door with Celeste playing the part of the injured woman. The old lady allows them in and splints Celeste's injury. Celeste then jumps to the point threatening to kill the woman and telling her that they were hired to kill her. This line of inquirey yeilds no beneficial information and only terrifies the woman. Hearing shouting the rest of the party moves in to investigate. Sankuro with his extremely high intelligence notices something is out of place almost immediately. In the end the woman is given away when Celeste kicks her and the foot seems to pass right through the old woman. It turns out the woman is actually made of worms and various insects and though the parties dead corpses would make a nice breeding ground. The walking worm had several abilities. It could divide and create various sized amorphous masses. Divide into a swarm, that swarm could then control a player. The swarm could also strike players with a poisoned touch when in group amorphous shape. As the swarm took damage the amorphous shapes that were created became smaller and smaller. The creature was especially weak against large AOE attacks. Category:Mission